neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Astral Projection
Astral Projection is the ability to project one's consciousness (or soul) into an astral form outside the body. When a person astral projects, their physical body falls to the floor, slumps over or remains still until they return. While in "astral mode", active powers are dormant. However, some advanced users have mastered the skill to use their powers whilst astral projecting. Types of Astral Projection Users can separate their spirit from the body by entering a trance, gaining access of travel the Astral Plane. Experienced individuals may control both the Astral and Corporeal presences. There are two types of astral projection: *Projecting yourself onto the physical plane with a corporeal body. *Projecting yourself onto the astral plane as an invisible spirit. Corporeal Form This form of astral projecting allows the user to interact with other people and vice versa. In Prue's case, telekinesis is used to move her astral form outside the body and to keep her in "astral mode". Because of this, she can not use Telekinesis during the projection. However, this limitation can be overcome after excessive exercise with the power. Though her Telekinesis is neutralized, she still demonstrates the basic witch ability to cast spells. In this astral form, it is also possible to project from one place to another without returning to the body. Prue Halliwell once did this to avoid bullets. When astral projecting, the user's body will become unconscious. When new to the power, the body will collapse and fall to the ground, although, more experienced users will be able to let their body stand still. Invisible Form This form of astral projection allows the user to appear invisible. In "The Originals", Davina was performs a simple spirit projection spell, allowing her to project her spiritual body to the Mikaelson Compound, where she remained invisible and intangible to everyone else, while listening in on their conversation. In "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", during her 21st birthday, Cordelia Chase entered the astral plane after a vision caused her to be knocked unconscious. During her time as an astral body, she was unable to be seen or heard and was rendered intangible, but could communicate by possessing Angel. Exhaustion When new to the power, astral projecting can be exhausting for its users as it requires a lot of energy to maintain two corporeal selves. This also causes their astral selves to not last very long. Over time, users will master the skill to use their ability without fatigue and maintain an astral self for a longer period of time. Very advanced users will even master the skill to be awake in both their physical body as well as their astral form. However, this would require a lot of energy, exhausting even the most advanced users. Teaching Astral Projection Astral Projection is one of the few (if not only) powers that can be taught to those who do not naturally possess it. However, spells and potions are favored for those who do not possess the power and do not have or want to take the time to learn this ability. In "Charmed", shortly before her death, Prue Halliwell taught Leo Wyatt how to astral project. She probably learned how to teach it from books she read during the time that she wanted to refine her skills. Although Leo Wyatt kept this a secret from the sisters for a while, in 2005, he passed on this knowledge to them when they had to vanquish Zankou. A vanquishing which would not only kill Zankou, but the sisters as well in the process. Prue was not the only witch to teach someone else how to astral project. Mrs. Winterbourne, the nursery teacher at Magic School, taught the librarian, Miss Donovan, how to astral project before she went on a sabbatical. Miss Donovan displayed her newly acquired astral projection skills to Paige Matthews while trying to get the post of Literature Professor after the death of Mr. Monkeyshines. Although, it seemed like she had began to learn it a few weeks back before demonstrating it to Paige, the power still exhausted her, which makes sense because she was not born with the power and thus will need more time to get skilled with the ability. List of beings who use(d) Astral Projection Gallery Related Powers Astral Suggestion Astral Suggestion is the ability to astral project and plant suggestions into others. The user can project their spirit from their body and plant thoughts, ideas and suggestions into others' heads, making them think that it was their own thoughts. This can be done with a whisper and the victim does not physically hear anything but the thoughts will appear in their mind, believing this was their own, doing whatever the user told them to. Astral Premonition Astral Premonition is the ability to project one's consciousness into a future event, either as a physical astral form or through the body of one's future-self; allowing the user to experience a premonition first-hand. This is a combination of Premonition and Astral Projection and is the closest a Charmed One has gotten to natural Time Travel. The only known user of this power is Phoebe Halliwell. It allows her to see things in more detail and to stay within the future for a longer period of time. Empathy & Astral Projection A witch who is either blessed or cursed with the power of empathy was shown to be capable of using her natural power of astral-projection to project emotions into another being - Prue was the only known person to have ever used empathy and astral-projection in this manner. During her fight with the demon Vinceres (who was originally believed to be unstoppable), Prue concluded the battle by astral-projecting herself into his body and forcing him to feel all the emotions that she had been experiencing. As demons could not handle human emotions, the emotional baggage overwhelmed Vinceres and literally tore him apart; vanquishing him. See also *Astral Drops *Astral Projection Spell Category:Powers Category:Mental magic